Organic measurements can be used for monitoring or diagnosing the health of a human or animal patient. Organic measurements can take the form of invasive or non-invasive measurements. A typical invasive measurement procedure can involve the extraction of fluids or cells from a human or animal patient. Fluids such as blood can be used to diagnose the condition of the patient. Similarly, cells such as tissue can be used for biopsy analysis to detect disorders.